tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tainted
Overview= Prequisite Must have completed the quest A Presence of Evil. How to Start Speak to Deianeira at the entrance of The Tainted Forest ( 178, 6, 113 ). Reward At least 100 XP spider fang ring]] |-|Steps= Kill 4 toxic crawlers in the northeast corner of The Tainted Forest. Examine a Parchment Scrap that appears in your inventory. Kill more spiders until you find another parchment scrap. Examine the piece of parchment in your inventory again to put the pieces together. Head to the spider next at the back corner where the spiders and webs are. Examine the parchment pieces right before the rocks ( 85, 2, 124 ). Kill Direspike ( 90, 5, 124 ) where you found the final piece of parchment. Return to Deianeira to report the information about the toxic crawlers. |-|Dialog= You say, "Hail, Deianeira" Deianeira says to you, "Shhh...I'm trying to listen to the silence. Whisper, please." You say to Deianeira, "Listen to the silence?" Deianeira says to you, "Away from the noise over in the camp. I like standing here. You can see where you've been and where you can go. You know what awaits you if you go further in. If only everything were as simple as that, where all your choices are clear and you can see what awaits." You say to Deianeira, "The view's not so clear from here." Deianeira says to you, "True, but it's clearer than, say, the difference between good and evil. All those around here who are "good" avoid me because I was born "evil." I grew up in Freeport. Does that make them better than me somehow, that I chose to leave Freeport to work on behalf of the Queen only recently? Who knows? Yet I must be evil; I can sense the evil in others." You say to Deianeira, "What evil do you sense?" Deianeira says to you, "They say that there is a taint rising from an unknown source, polluting this place and corrupting the inhabitants. I feel it is much simpler than that. There are spiders in the Tainted Forest, poisonous ones. With their venom, they can cause untold suffering. The search for "evil" sometimes has a mundane cause. We must rid the Colony of these spiders." You say to Deianeira, "I'll do what I can." (Quest offered) Deianeira says to you, "It's up to us to find the answers; they're never handed to us." You say to Deianeira, "I'll be back when I'm done with these spiders." (Complete objective) The edges of the parchment are torn and jagged as though ripped from a much larger document. You can barely make out some writing on this scrap: "The toxic crawlers will be useful to cover our ... the totem ..." The reference to a totem is puzzling. Why would someone want a totem covered in spiders? There must be more pieces of this parchment amongst these toxic crawlers. (Complete objective) You line up the parchment pieces. The newest piece adds enough new words that you can read: "The toxic crawlers will be useful to cover our tracks. Leave the totem in the eastern rocks ..." Apparently Deianeira's concern about the spiders is well-placed, though not for the reasons she thinks. I must find more of this parchment to learn what this totem means. (Complete objective) '' The last bit of parchment was caught on the web near the large pile of rocks. You piece it together and read: "The toxic crawlers will be useful to cover our tracks. Leave the totem in the eastern rocks beneath Direspike." Direspike must be a tainted spider with greater power. You realize you may have to flush him from his lair by picking off the nearby spiders until he appears to meet your challenge.'' (Complete objective) You say, "Hail, Deianeira" Deianeira says to you, "Shhh...I'm trying to listen to the silence. Whisper, please." You say to Deianeira, "I found a parchment that hinted Direspike was under the influence of something else." Deianeira says to you, "The influence of something else? But I've sensed the evil in them. They aren't capable of planning to be evil. It must be their poison. It must!" You say to Deianeira, "The crawlers were being influenced by a hidden totem." Deianeira says to you, "I was so sure... Well, there goes that theory. Tell me, you may be less biased than someone like me: do you sense anything in the Tainted Forest? Anything at all?" You say to Deianeira, "There is something that runs deeper than spider venom here." Deianeira says to you, "I'm not convinced, but this does throw a gnome wrench into things. I don't believe that there is such a thing as evil. Look at me: I was raised to believe Qeynos was a horrible place filled with mindless drones. Once I came of age I realized that the Overlord's minions were spreading lies." You say to Deianeira, "So you moved to Qeynos?" Deianeira says to you, ""Moved" is such a polite way to say it. I betrayed Freeport to do what I felt in my heart was right. And yet...not everyone in Qeynos accepts me or my decision. So I came here, where I could help remove this island's taint. The honorable Qeynosians won't work with me, so I've had to devise my own theories." You say to Deianeira, "You were wrong about the toxic crawlers' poison." (Quest Complete) Deianeira says to you, "We all make mistakes. Hopefully, this is not a mistake I'll live to regret. Are you willing to help me test another theory?" |-|Quest Journal= Deianeira, a half-elf in the Tainted Forest, told me that she believes the taint covering the Queen's Colony may be related to poison spread by a nest of toxic crawlers. She suggested that clearing out these spiders could help by removing their poison from the Forest. It's worth a try. I need to clear out the toxic crawlers to keep their poison from spreading throughout the Colony. I need to clear the Tainted Forest of these toxic crawlers! I've slain the toxic crawlers "I've cleared out many spiders and as a result found an unusual item. There is more to be learned in the Tainted Forest. I need to examine the parchment scrap to see if I can decipher anything. I've examined the scrap. While hard to decipher, the writings indicate that there is a problem with the toxic crawlers. I'll try to find another piece of parchment on one of these spiders though it might take me a while to find one with more of this parchment. I've found another piece of parchment. I need to put the parchment pieces together to learn more about the toxic crawlers. I've located the rest of the parchment. According to the parchment, there is something hidden in the rockpile at the eastern end of the Tainted Forest. I'll need to take a closer look. I've put the parchment together. Now I need to gather the parchment pieces from the spider's nest. Hopefully, they are from the parchment I'm trying to put together! I've gathered the pieces of parchment from the spider's nest I need to put together all the pieces of the parchment. I've pieced the parchment together. The parchment refers to Direspike. I must slay Direspike, the spider that must be at the root of this problem. I've slain Direspike and in the process destroyed the tainted totem." icon_name="A totem beneath Direspike shatters! I should tell Deianeira that the toxic crawlers are not the source of the taint. I've spoken with Deianeira. I've destroyed Direspike but the taint remains. While killing toxic crawlers to test Deianeira's theory on poison, I found a piece of parchment hinting that someone had influenced the toxic crawlers by hiding some kind of totem in their main nest. After I removed Direspike from the lair, the totem shattered on its own. The poison theory seems shattered as well. Category:Quest Category:Queen's Colony Category:Queen's Colony (Quest)